My Life as a Teenage Sex Slave
by Oh So Hyper
Summary: Hermione is a teenage sex slave to absolutely everyone including her family but what happens when none other than Draco Malfoy wants her all to him self...Will they fall in love or will it end up as bad as it started? I don't Update unless i have ten revi
1. A One Night Stand With Prof Snape

Hermione has been raped since she was six, by her father, her two older brothers, even her muggle twin brother, so it didn't surprize her to find herself under Professor Snape, "Amazing Ms. Granger you are smart in **_ALL_** subjects, if hogwarts ever has a sex-ed subject you would be a perfect teacher" the professor sneered as he thrusted in to her "how did i get in to this mess?" hermione asked her self "oh yeah now i remember..."

flashback

"Hermione can you pass the water pitcher please" Ronald Weasly asked

hermione was wearing a white tee shirt and black pants and Ron was hoping she was feeling clumsy when she didn't spill any amount of water on her shirt he took matters into his own hands, he pretended to trip and spilled water all over Hermione "RON YOU CLUMSY MORON" by then everyone was staring at her chest and Ginny Weasly wispered to Luna lovegood "those have to be fake""ms. granger 10 points from griffindor for disturding the peace and one detention with _me... tonight_" Professor Snape said licking his lips

end of flashback

so that was how it happened, but it was all ok she was happy it was normal clean sex, not anything to fansy, she was ok with normal sex, she didn't like blow jobs but they where a walk in a park compared to ass fucking, so she mentally kicked her self when she cried out "professor what if I get pregnant?" so he turned her around andthrusted into her ass whole. she decided then and there that she had to do all she could to blackout...

...**_tbc..._**


	2. meet the family

--A/N sorry about the chapter that only said bubble gum it was 2:00am in the mourning when i started this, sooo... yeah... LETS START!--

* * *

Hermione was staggering out of professor snape's classroom "maybe it wasn't a good idea to black out during their 'one night stand' now i am stammering around hogwarts"Hermione thought to her self"oh and Ms. Granger," Prof. Snape sneered "yes professor?" Hermione asked "this doesn't exuse you from the 5 page essay I gave for homework," "yes professor." Hermione wispered.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better than back there, "DO I HAVE TO BE FUCKING WRONG IN EVERYTHING?" she was having a mental conflict with herself "no this isn't so bad" "DID YOU FORGET WHO IS CARRYING US?" "no I'm just saying it could be worse" "WHATS WORSE THAN THIS?" "umm... death?" "I suppose your right" "I always am" she decided to talk to her twin because she was amazed he was here "Johnny?" "yes Mione?" "ummm... I was wondering what you are doing here?" "well seeing that you are a choice to become head girl some, dad, Eric and Kyle" Hermione shuttered at her brother's names Johnathan continued"are here to see the ceramony" Johnahan Granger answered Hermione's as if it was obvious, the same obvious tone Hermione used on Ron and Harry when they asked for help on their homework you could clearly tell that Johnny and Hermione where twins they where nearly idendical twins exsept Hermione was a girl and Johnny was a boy "Mione?" "what is it?'' "dad is feeling cheery try not to make him mad he might make me do something I'll regret..."

* * *

Johnny's voice trailed off as he walked into the griffindor common room, Hermione was walking by then. As soon as she walked into the common room her father picked her up and locked her in a bear hug "Mione, my baby, my perfect flower I have a surprize for you,its in here" Hermione's father walked into a closet and pulled out a long blue wrapping papered box with pink ribbons on it, she opened the gift "a viborator?" "Yeah, for when you miss home" Eric Granger said winking at Hermione "Hey, baby sister, why don't we go try it out?" Kyle Granger asked lustfully "no thank you, kyle,I don't want to waste your time" "Mione, you are not a waist of time!" he said leading her into the same closet she got her vibatator from.

* * *

"so do you want this in your front or back?" kyle asked his little sister staring at her naked body "awww... screw it!" kyle then tossed the viborator to the closet floor grabbed his sister and entered her at first slowly but with every other thrust he began going faster and faster and faster until it felt like he was thrusting into herat the speed of light finally he stopped zipped up and walked out of the closet.

* * *

**_...tbc..._**


	3. Before the Pain There was a Promise

It was now 2:00am and only two people where awake where Johnathan and Hermione Granger, "I'm sorry he had to be so ruff" Johnny said embracing Hermione in a hug but Hermione knew better than to exsept her brother's kindness "I bet you wern't so sorry when it was you that was being ruff!" Hermione said extremely upset by her brother's new behavior "I have tried to be as gentle with you as possible!" "YOU 'TRIED' TO BE GENTLE? WHY DIDN'T YOU 'TRY' TO NOT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR VERY OWN TWIN SISTER?" Hermione had no choice but to yell at Johnny'sstupidity

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THOSE THINGS? DON'T YOU THINK I COULD JUST SAY 'NO' AND WALK AWAY UNHARMED? BECAUSE I TRIED THAT! MORE THAN ONCE! REMEMBER THE HUGE BLACK EYE FROM WHEN WE WHERE TEN? THAT WAS DAD! HOW ABOUT WHEN WE CAME HOME AND I WASBEATENED BLACK AND BLUE? THAT WAS ERIC! AND KYLE? OH KYLE WOULD BEAT ME IF I DIDN'T STARE AT YOUR JUGS IN THE MOURNINGS! SO DON'T YOU SAY I DIDN'T TRY HERMIONE DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DIDN'T TRY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Johnny was always brave he never cried, but now the mighty brave Johnny was bawling his eyes out

"why" Hermione asked weakly

"huh?"

"why did you try to stick up for me?" Hermione asked red eyed

"because you look so much like her" Johnny said blannkly

"who?" Hermione asked

"mum" just this word sends Hermione into a flashback when she was aboutfive years old

* * *

flashback 

"daddy please stop mummy shes going away again!" a young Hermione was tugging at her father and pointing at a women figure stepping into a taxi cab

"I'm sorry Mione ItriedI really tried

"WELL YOU COULD OF TRIED HARDER!" Eric came bursting in crying

"Eric I..."

"NO DON'T YOU DARE FIND AN EXUSE FOR THIS YOU LET HER WALK AWAY, OUR MOTHER IS FUCKING GONE! I...I...I'M GO... GOING W..WITH H..HE..HER, I'M GOING WITH HER!"

"NO ERIC PLEASE DON'T GO" Hermione was screaming

"MIONE, DON'T YOU SEE? WE HAVE TO GO, WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE IT ALL GOES FALLING DOWN!''

"WHAT? WHAT IS FALLING?" Hermione was hystrical by now

"OUR HAPPINESS"

Kyle and Johnny walks in

"Eric your not going anywhere!" Johnny said

"and why is that, small fry?" Eric said pushing Johnny to the floor but, Johnny stood up and brushed him self off

"Because we have to stand strong, if mom see's that we're doing ok she'll come back, Ipromise"

(it was exactly a year after this when her dad finally cracked and she was raped for the first time)

end of flashback

* * *

"Mione? are you ok?" Johnny asked 

"yeah,I spaced" Hermione said "well I'm tired I'm gonna hit the hay"

"night, Mione"

"night, Johnny"

* * *

... tbc... (This one is a bit longer than i expected because "Eric" said exactly whatI want to say to my own father)(a/n:I promise to get Draco Malfoy in to the next chapter, sorry its taking so long) 


	4. Upsetting News

A/N: I'm quitting this story... sorry


End file.
